


27蛇的特殊时期护理

by YaoYaoYao



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoYaoYao/pseuds/YaoYaoYao
Summary: 发情，半强迫，产卵，人身蛇尾基





	27蛇的特殊时期护理

假孕期间Loki一直拒绝Thor的触碰，平时他会变成小蛇在隐蔽处缩成一团，如果Thor在衣柜或被窝发现他，总免不了被咬上几口，然后自己解决毒液引发的症状。只有在对方不在家的时候，Loki才敢变回来，检查一下自己的小腹的鼓胀有没有消退。

如今假孕的症状消退得差不多了，又有新的问题出现。

好不容易盼到Thor离家去买日用品，Loki可以恢复人形好好舒展一下筋骨。他躺在沙发上，为了伸展过长的蛇尾还将原本采访整齐的桌椅推乱，边吃葡萄边因汁水爆在口中的美妙滋味满足得发出哼声，还故意将籽和皮吐在地上。然而葡萄刚吃了半串，还没想好下一个留给Thor的惊喜，Loki就感觉到身体的异样。

似乎有一把火在小腹处燃烧，就是假孕时鼓起来的位置，热意顺着血管流向四肢，最终连指尖都被点燃，上身都被染成粉红。Loki还没反应过来，就因骤然升高的体温出了一层薄汗，这股暖流在榨干水分的同时又在皮肤上激起一阵酥麻，引得小蛇不由自主地在沙发上蹭动，被他吐槽多次的粗糙质感此时却是灭火的清泉，令他含着轻吟更加用力的拱蹭着。

当腹鳞违背他的意愿自主张开，将两根半阴茎暴露出来时，Loki意识到自己发情了。这挺稀奇的，作为一个活了上千年的畸形，他从没经历过这种特殊时期，倒是落得自在，攒到今日突然爆发，导火索大概就是被Thor强行唤起的繁殖本能。

操你的Thor！迅速攀升的情欲强行掐断了Loki的思路，催促着他把手放在半阴茎上，舒缓胀痛。蛇神咬牙攥紧身下的布料，不过几秒便抵挡不住诱惑，伸手握住阴茎狠狠撸动。舒爽顷刻间如潮水般袭来，将他整个儿吞噬，翠绿的眼珠蒙上一层湿润的朦胧，然而不出几时，欲望便如同万丈深渊，怎么也填不满。

Loki因愈烧愈旺的欲火皱起眉，有些烦躁的用尾巴掀翻一把椅子，几轮喘息过后又认命的用双手同时照顾两根半阴茎。他的动作很快，随着向上撸动的过程握住阴茎的力道也在收紧，恨不得马上挤出精液将欲火消退。Loki能感觉到高潮的逼近，他控制不住的挺起腰，蛇尾也紧紧勒住桌腿，准备迎接酣畅淋漓的发泄。

但是一切都因为突然撞入脑袋的景象戛然而止，是个满头金发的英俊男人，Thor。挫败又烦躁的Loki此时只想在那张脸上留下血洞，却又不得不承认，他需要对方。那是他的爱，他的救赎，他的欲望源头，Loki从没想过自己对Thor的渴望到了这种程度，甚至失去对方都没办法痛快的射出来。他不服气的持续抚弄着两根半阴茎，最后还是只能任由柱体因前液越来越湿，没有半分射精的迹象，反而让雌穴愈发酥痒，张开嘴溢出涎水。

Loki翻过身咬住身下的枕头，让蛇尾和阴茎都与布料亲密接触，他不断摆动身体在沙发上摩擦着，在内心催促着Thor赶紧回来，此时的他就是等待猎物出现的捕食者，他发誓只要Thor出现就会将其扑倒在地。

于是从超市回来的Thor刚步入客厅就被蛇扑倒了。

Thor被后脑和背部的钝痛砸懵了，在被蛇尾缠住四肢时都没有作出反应，直到被小蛇狠狠的咬在颈侧时嗷的一声叫出来，恢复了神志。他不知道小蛇发什么疯，也许是气不过自己将他玩到假孕终于决定报仇了？不论是什么，Thor都很高兴Loki愿意再次触碰他，他想抱住Loki亲一亲，好好哄哄对方，然而在试图抬起手时候发现，自己的双手都被蛇尾牢牢压在身下，双腿也受到限制。

在Thor发出疑惑之前，被Loki抵在嘴唇上的食指制止，他的小蛇笑着舔掉嘴角的血迹，嗓音魅惑动人，“今天你只需要做一根按摩棒，直到我满意。”

于是Thor只能眼睁睁的看着Loki撕烂他的衣服，用手指和舌尖急切的在他身上撩拨。其实在Loki冲他笑的那一瞬，Thor的阴茎就已兴奋的抬起头，毒液又逐渐生效，早就硬得像个锤子。然而Loki迟迟没有触碰那里，Thor扭动着用裤裆蹭了蹭对方，这个举动似乎激怒了小蛇，缠住他的蛇尾又勒紧了不少。

“我说了，你只是一根按摩棒。”，Loki嘴上凶狠，但是当他的目光落在那处凸起时还是忍不住吞了口唾沫，耳边传来的轻笑提醒他Thor注意到了自己的小动作，他瞪了男人一眼，不算温柔的将肉棒一把掏出来，听到对方的吸气声才心满意足。

掌心传来的脉搏和热度令Loki心里发痒，他顾不得润滑和扩张，直接将Thor的阴茎塞入雌穴。即使小穴足够湿润，也只够让头部顺利进入，但这足以将Loki烫得穴口一缩，又吐出几口爱液，激得两人皆是一阵抽气。这下相当于润滑了，但是现在Loki支在Thor腿间的姿势不方便进入，内壁又痒得不行，急坏了的小蛇直接压到Thor身上，一口气将肉棒整根吞入。

Thor被击上脊柱的快感打得措手不及，Loki看起来也有些吃不消，正双肘撑地趴在自己的胸口喘息。小蛇的穴口紧致得不像话，跟他上面的小嘴一样一下下吮吸着自己的阴茎，Thor的欲火同样高涨，明知Loki希望自己老老实实躺着，还是故意挺动胯部，让阴茎更深的钉入对方体内。

然后，他又被咬了一口，这次是脸。

Loki狠咬住Thor的下巴，但是没有动用毒牙，他相信事后顶多留一圈牙印。这次由他捏住对方的腰侧，下身不断起伏着，用对方的阴茎尽情追寻快乐，以平时对方注意不到的角度顶弄敏感点。Thor愈发凌乱的呼吸给了他不少成就感，这种掌握主动权的感觉令他着迷，心理和生理都得到极大的满足。

掌控一切的代价是，体力消耗太大，何况Loki早就被欲望带走了大半精力。Thor攥紧拳头享受着对方强行施加的快意，这感觉陌生却让他兴致高涨，阴茎越来越硬，却迟迟不肯射精。Thor察觉到Loki的体力已经逼近极限，当蛇尾逐渐松动时，Thor猛地挣脱，将小蛇掀翻在地。

“啊…！你混蛋！不是让你安静的当个按摩棒吗！”，Thor居然咬他的脸，他竟然敢报复自己！

“全自动的，喜欢吗？”，Thor舔了舔对方脸颊上的那一圈红印，将Loki禁锢在怀中狠狠的操干着，还不忘腾出手抚慰小蛇的阴茎。

Loki开始还哭闹着抗议，最终还是沉迷于快感与欲望，乖乖窝在Thor的怀里呻吟流泪。蛇尾会因敏感带被照顾而不时地抽打地面或是打翻水杯，随着Loki高潮的次数增多，只能软绵绵的盘在一边，讨好的蹭蹭Thor的后背，然而这并不能阻止毒液发作精虫上脑的Thor停止下身的打桩活动。

于是假孕风波又以Loki被射了一肚子精液结束，两人再次和好如初，然而这次他们有了意外惊喜。

“嘿！Loki！这颗蛋叫Hela还是Thrud？我觉得她会是个女孩！”

Loki抱紧怀中尚在孵化期的蛋，一尾巴抽在Thor兴奋到发光的脸上，翻了个身继续睡觉。

也许Thrud不错？因产卵而极易疲惫的Loki进入梦香前想到。


End file.
